


Unfinished business

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: I couldn't and I can't accept that series finale. As everyone said, Jane Austen would have been so upset about it, so I tried to fix it for me and for you as well. Hope you'll like it. And forgive me for my "not so perfect English", it is not my native language.





	Unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't and I can't accept that series finale. As everyone said, Jane Austen would have been so upset about it, so I tried to fix it for me and for you as well. Hope you'll like it. And forgive me for my "not so perfect English", it is not my native language.

The winter had been one of the coldest of the last years, and after spending a whole summer in Sanditon, for Charlotte, that winter in Willingden had been boring and sad. She didn't tell anybody, aside from her closest sister about what had happened with Mr. Parker. She was still in touch with Mary and the family but none of them had ever mentioned Sidney or Mrs. Campion or the word "wedding" after her returning home.  
As winter gave away to spring, she received an invitation from Lady Susan to be her guest for the summer, in London. She couldn't give her friend a negative response, especially after she told Charlotte that: "London would be much more bearable with a real friend by my side".  
So that's where we find Charlotte since the beginning of the summer. Every day in her staying at Lady Susan's home had been exciting and surprising. She showed Charlotte the best things to do and to see in London, she introduced her to important people of the city' society and to her closest friends. Susan had taken her to theatres, balls, and sports events. She really had done everything she could to see her friend Charlotte happy again.  
When Charlotte found ou that her friend had organising a "goodbye" ball, before her coming home, she felt grateful and honored. Both women got really busy with invitations and preparations. The last time she was involved in something somehow similar, Charlotte thought, it was for the Sanditon's Regata.

So the special night arrived. As the carriage got closer to the ballroom, Charlotte felt anxious.  
"What is it, my dear Charlotte? You seem...preoccupied. Are you feeling unwell?"  
Charlotte had barely caught her friend's last words. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Don't worry." She said touching nervously the gown of her dress.  
Noticing that gesture, Lady Susan reassured her: "if you're worrying with your looks, I can assure you that you are breathtaking. I wouldn't be surprised if someone would fall in love with you tonight."  
The carriage stopped in front of the palace where the ball would be held. Charlotte looked at the people coming out of their carriages, everyone seemed happy to be there.  
"Charlotte!" She recognized that voice immediately. Miss Leonore Darcy was coming toward her with a huge smile on her face. Charlotte had met her sometimes after her arrival in London, at a library, and from that moment on, they had been inseparable.  
Leonore was the eldest daughter of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet, one of the most rich families in the country. But Leonore didn't care about her family wealth, "it was important", she asserted, "but not the most important thing in life". And she always told Charlotte that she would only marry for love, like her parents did.  
"Leonore!I'm so happy to see you. Thank you for coming."  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the world! Ready to go inside?"  
"Ready!"

The room inside was filled with candlelights, flowers, and wonderful chandeliers hanging from the roof. People were already drinking, talking or dancing.  
"Ah!It's all so perfect! Miss Susan must really care about you!"  
"She must." Charlotte answered looking around the room stupefied.  
"Everything seems so magical. Let's hope there's a prince too."  
They looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

"Ah! Miss Heywood!"  
"Mr. Stringer!" She said to the man coming toward her and Leonore. "What an amazing surprise! Thank you for coming. How are you? How's everything going? Have you been to Sanditon lately? How's everyone there?"  
Mr. Stringer couldn't keep but smile. After all, she was still the Charlotte he met a year ago.  
Looking at his smiling face, Charlotte blushed. "Oh, forgive me! I shouldn't have asked you so many questions, before even introducing you to my friend, Miss Leonore Darcy. It's just that, seeing you here tonight, it's like meeting someone from home when you've been away from it for a long time. Anyway, Leonore, this is a friend from Sanditon, Mr. Isaac Stringer. Mr. Stringer, Miss Darcy."  
"Glad to meet you, Miss Darcy." he said bowing a little.  
"Glad to meet you too, Mr.Stringer".  
"You know, Leonore, Mr.Stringer is a very talented architect. He is in London to study Architecture. I bet, he'll become very famous."  
Mr.Stringer smiled shyly. "You're too kind, Miss Heywood. I'm not an architect yet but I plan to become one by the end of January. That's when my apprenticeship finishes, and I will call myself an architect."  
As the three talked about architecture, arts, the city's entertainment and programs for the future, the music started playing loudly. Mr. Stringer cleared his throat: "I'm wondering if Miss Darcy would like to dance?"  
"I would like to, but...Charlotte?"  
"Go." Said Charlotte, reassuring her friend with a smile that nothing romantic was between her and Mr. Stringer.

But where was Lady Susan? Charlotte looked around the room but she couldn't find her anywhere. She probably was hiding in the quietest and emptiest room in the palace, with a book in her hands.  
"I knew you were here!"  
"It seems that you know me well. Come. Sit." She said leaving space for Charlotte. "Are you having fun?"  
"Very."  
"And why you're here, then?"  
"Oh. I just needed a moment. Leonore is dancing with Mr.Stringer" she said, smiling.  
"Really?"  
"I think they might like each other. I saw a spark when I introduced them."  
"Well, as I told you sometimes ago, you can't predict when love will find you. It's like an affliction."  
"Yes...but it didn't work for me. And I don't think it will."  
"Never say never, my dear. You're young and beautiful, intelligent. I bet your prince is in the other room looking for you. So go, have fun and don't stop love from happening."  
"Thank you," Charlotte said standing up. "I'll see you later, I guess."  
Lady Susan gently nodding returned to her book.

"Charlotte?"  
"Esther?"  
The women hugged happy to see each other after a long time.  
"This ball is beautiful. Thank you for inviting us. I'm sorry I can't dance as I wished."  
"Because you have someone else to take care of, my dear." Lord Babington approached his wife putting his arm around her shoulders. "Charlotte, it's so nice to meet you. We've missed you in Sanditon. Everyone has."  
"Thank you, Lord Babington. So, when will the baby come?"  
"Next December." Answered Esther touching her tummy.  
"We can't wait to meet him." Lord Babington said.  
"Or her."  
"Or her. You're right." Said Lord Babington with adoring eyes.  
Charlotte smiled. Seeing them so happy and in love made her feel positive for her love future and then, it was like she couldn't speak anymore, like the room had gone silent all of sudden and she was the only person there. Mr. and Mrs. Babington barely heard Charlotte's: "what is he doing here?"

Their eyes met immediately. Love, pain, heartbreaking, everything was in the middle of the space that he was shortening getting closer to her. Charlotte ran away. She needed some air, she needed to breathe because in that moment, her heart was breaking again. As she ran outside, she heard him calling her. She realized that she didn't have any escape routes.  
"Mr.Parker." She said recomposing herself and turning to confront him.  
"Miss Heywood. I find you very well."  
"Thank you. It has been a wonderful summer."  
"Better than the one in Sanditon?" He asked getting closer to her.  
"Two very different summers, I might say."  
He nodded. Guilty and regret in his eyes for having hurt her.  
"And where's Mrs. Parker? I shall go and greet her. It would be rude for me not to." As she tried to escape from that moment alone with him and to rush inside, she felt his hand grabbing her arm. She froze at his touch.  
"There is no Mrs. Parker." He told releasing her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she feeling unwell?"  
"No, she is not. What I am saying is that there is no Mrs. Parker."  
"Wh-What?"  
"You heard me well."  
"How might have this happened?" Charlotte asked confused.  
"After you left Sanditon, I left for London. One day, I was around the city with Mrs.Campion and we met Lady Susan. Eliza started talking about our imminent wedding and about how happy and excited she was. Lady Susan wished us well and then we went separated ways. I got mail that afternoon. It was from our mutual friend. She was asking me to come to her place for tea the next day. And to come alone. So I did.” As he kept talking he couldn't help but getting closer to his Charlotte. “We talked. A lot. About you, Sanditon's problems, our missing opportunity and my decision to help my brother at any costs even if at my happiness' expend. She seemed...very concerned and preoccupied. I left. Three days later, Tom wrote to me about a mysterious, anonymous donation which gave him enough money to repay his debts and to start building again."  
Incredulity was depicted on Charlotte's face.  
"I immediately knew where that money came from."  
"Susan." The name escaped from Charlotte's mouth.  
"Susan." He replied.  
"But it cannot be! She would have told me!"  
"I asked him not to." Said a voice coming outside. " Are you disappointed in me? For not having told you?"  
"I'm not disappointed in you. It's just that..." she said catching some breath.  
"It's just what, dear?"  
"Why is it that when I think I finally got to know someone really well, something happens that makes me think otherwise?"  
"Do you think I'm a different since our last conversation because I lent some money for a good cause in which I believe?"  
"No, I do not."  
"Good. Because I personally think that money business should always be private. I made a deal with Mr.Parker here: I wouldn't have told you about the non-wedding and he wouldn't have told anybody, aside from you, that I am Sanditon's benefactor. I hope you can forgive me, Charlotte."  
"There's nothing to forgive, Susan. I know you acted for my happiness and I can never thank you enough."  
The women hugged in silent complicity.  
“Now, if you excuse me, I have a ball to attend and you, Mr. Parker, unfinished business, am I wrong?”  
“No, you are not, Lady Susan.”  
Sidney and Charlotte smiled watching their friend entering the ballroom and leaving them alone.  
"So, are you still a bachelor, Mr. Parker?" Charlotte asked playfully.  
He laughed. "Not for too long anymore, I hope. It depends on someone's answer to my question."  
"What question, Mr.Parker?" she teased, getting closer to him.  
"Charlotte", he said, clearing his throat, " my dearest Charlotte. These past months away from you have been a living hell. Everyday life without having the chance to listen to your opinions, to talk to you, argue with you even, has been nonsense."  
Charlotte smiled, tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but holding his hands in hers and look him in the eyes. "All I wanted to do," he continued, "was the chance to do all those things again, and to hold you in my arms, and to kiss you. So, what I'm asking you", he said kneeling before her, "is to give me that chance. Will you, Charlotte? Will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Of course, I will, yes."


End file.
